Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention is directed to an improved mesh which gives protection from strong wind and sun to persons or property. These conditions affect all sorts of situations. Any previous types of mesh or materials are limited in this multiple role of enhanced sun and/or wind protection combined with strong wind tolerance,
These aspects are overcome in the present invention, which is a mesh, constructed either wholly or partly of either natural or synthetic made material, the segments of which are constructed by generally vertical directional strands crossed by horizontal strands either knitted, woven or fused, to the vertical strands, the mesh being of optionally variable number of segments per unit area, and the individual horizontal strands broadening only on one side to form a sill which projects at an angle away from the plane surface of the mesh in a venetian blind profile, such sill as shown in accompanying drawing, thereby enhancing deflection of sun""s rays and has a stronger wind baffling effect while allowing some permeation of wind pressure through the mesh, thus relieving full wind pressure and damage on the mesh itself, and still obtaining greater sun and wind protection to persons or property protected thereby. Reducing of excess sudden wind gusting from the lee side is also released from that side through the mesh, as there is no restricting sill on that side, thus also protecting the mesh from damage or dislodgement.
The material constructed in this way can be utilized in any place, situation or commodity where applicable, thus giving better control or protection to either articles made from or protected by the mesh.